naturalselectionfandomcom-20200216-history
Patches (Natural Selection 2)/Build 263
February 14, 2014 - [http://unknownworlds.com/ns2/dropship-update-released/ Dropship Blog Post] Fixes *Fixed “name” console command not working with spaces in names *Fixed bug where a bad value in the options file for the player skin would cause the menu to stop functioning *Fixed aliens sometimes not being able to hear Distress Beacon sound *Fixed sounds cutting out on Skulks and Fades *Fixed lifeform name being hidden behind the lifeform icon in the Alien buy menu *Fixed some structures not immediately destroying collision when destroyed (most prominent with Resource Towers) *Fixed Power Nodes not blinking red on minimap when being attacked *Fixed requestweld console bind not working for Exosuits *Fixed progress bar for Aliens having a tiny piece of texture being where it shouldn’t in the top of the progress bar *Fixed players being able to see the enemy commander on scoreboard *Fixed mouse wheel events always being blocked in unpredicted code when mouse cursor is visible *Fixed room name on hud not updating when the game first starts *Fixed being able to use commander interface while menu is open *Fixed voice chat being stuck on when entering a Command Structure *Fixed alien buy menu Fade description *Fixed Armories giving health while stunned *Fixed main menu tip video layer being behind the tip videos content page. *Fixed tip videos not hiding when you close the training page. *Fixed bug in main menu with MouseIn / MouseOut events not handled properly Features *Added NS2WC emblems (Available in the Steam Store) *Added NS2WC emblem stat tracking *Added Organised play system (Organised play in main menu) *Added subtle highlight to Steam friends nameplates and minimap icons *Added ammo bars for the Marine Commander to nameplates *Added low light graphics quality option (Thanks to Mendasp and Dragon for helping) *Added random team console bind. j3 or jointeamthree in the console *Added a new vote which tries to balance teams using previous round and hive stats *Added previous menu theme back into the files under “sound/NS2.fev/main_menu_old” *Added option to precache extra files. Default to ‘Off.’ (Allows you to balance load times against your desire to avoid early game hitching) *Added queuing for servers with reserved slots in server browser. You can attempt to join the server if you think you can (i.e. you have a reserved slot) *Added numerical values and input for sliders in options menu *Added next / previous weapon keybind to main menu options *Added evolve last upgrades keybind *Added ability to unbind/clear keybinds *Added interface sounds *Added open/close fade animation to GUI’s on right side of menu (news box, logo, Reinforcement/store buttons) *Added fade effect when opening credits *Added line wrapping for long text chat messages *Implemented option description tooltips *Rearranged server browser tabs (all game modes are now grouped up on the left side) *Added microphone input volume bar colours, which change based on input intensity *Server list and chat font size now resizes for really small screen resolutions Optimizations *Consistency checking now uses a much faster algorithm which in many cases may decrease loadtimes *Drastically reduced network traffic generated by scoreboard updates *Optimized cloaked effect *Reduced hitching when opening pages in the menu Changes *Player outlines now work in first person for neutral spectators *Inactive/unbuilt structures appear now in a darker color on the minimap *Observatories will now reveal nearby Cysts on the minimap *Rookies are now always highlighted green on the scoreboard *Muting a player will now also mute voice requests (like need ammo / medpack) *Removed Drifter icon from tech map *Made unavailable color very slightly darker to provide better differentiation between unbuilt grey color *Increased weight of exclusive Female Marine Shadow badge taunt from 3% to 8% *Increased max chat length to 120 from 80 *Remove skill ranking from main menu and scoreboard *News ticker now opens in Steam Overlay for improved experience *Smoother catpack view effect in dark areas (No more black oval when in dark places) *Doors now open from further away for fast moving players to compensate for the speed of the player *Moved HUD detail option to general options tab SDK *Added MouseWheelUp and MouseWheelDown as separate keys to bind (note for modders: InputKey.MouseZ is no longer being used) *Added InputKey.None to allow clearing of bindings *Added Client.GetIsSteamFriend(steamId) *Added GUIHoverTooltip for providing tooltips offset from mouse cursor when hovering over something *Added mapinfo console command to print out information like light and prop count to console *Added MultiCheckbox form type which allow to have more than just true/false values *Added console command chattime to set how long chat messages display on screen. Must be at least 3 seconds. *Changed profiler to use Left and Right key since old keybinds didnt work well with other keyboard layouts *Added ControllerMixin:SetIgnorePlayerCollisions(time) *Added client side loadtime console output *Removed Cooked Mesh console output *Fixed out of memory condition on Linux Kernel 3.12 *Fixed fatal error message box on Linux machines that didn’t have GTK *Added gather_server tag in ServerConfig.json *Send Commander time to Hive Biodome *Lighting optimisations, approximately 200 lights removed *Removed 2 glass sections in Falls to reduce render calls *Moved Condensers power node away from Filtration *Improved occlusion in Falls and Alley *Fixed gap in Gallery *Cleaned up commander view in Falls. *Repositioned Condensers and West Route power node. Eclipse *Hole fixes *Removed center rail on Triad stairs *Pathing fixes in Maintenance Docking - There is a game-critical bug in Docking, and we recommend not playing it in 263. It will be fixed in 264. *Added additional vents to Ballcourt, Maintenance and Junction *Reduced clutter around Maintenance RT *Enlarged the space around Departures techpoint *Fixed some CommanderInvisible around Departures *Fixed the train in Departures not playing *Slightly increased travel time to Maintenance through Courtyard Summit *Smoothed out movement in Flight Control *Minor cosmetic fixes Veil *Fixed bad collision in Dome Tram *Removed buggy cable bundle from Logistics->South Tunnels connection. Refinery *Fixed Removed some unneeded collision geometry in Conduit *Fixed pathing in Extraction *Fixed gaps in location entities *Fixed some unconnected pipes *Fixed death trigger entities in lava falls *Rotated smelting RT 180 degrees *Fixed some flickering textures *Smoothed out stairs in Falls Approach Eclipse *Expanded Core Access hallway to be larger and more favorable for aliens facing arcs from the bottom corner *Expanded the archways in generator monitor for more space (replaced the doorway model with simple geometry) *Removed crates in core access, south loop, generator monitors, and east foyer *Adjusted the layout of crates in Comp Core *Replaced false doorway in conduit, to reduce confusion Category:Patches